The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for automatically routing super-compute interconnects.
High-performance compiling (HPC) uses supercomputers and computer clusters to solve advanced computation problems. The HPC term is most commonly associated with computing used for scientific research. A related term, high-performance technical computing (HPTC), generally refers to the engineering applications of cluster-based computing (such as computational fluid dynamics and the building and testing of virtual prototypes). Recently, HPC has come to be applied to business uses of cluster-based supercomputers, such as data intensive, commercial analytics applications, and transaction processing.
However, traditional HPC systems use symmetric compute and interconnect components. While this approach maintains system simplicity, such systems have limited scalability, and to general don't have an optimal performance. Current systems minimize the maximum required link capacity for a three-dimensional interconnect routing. However, such systems require custom interconnect wiring within each compute node based on a location of the compute node within the HPC system.